


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: A Momoharu Date Night!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [103]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, momoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: After the fiasco with Gonta's Insect Meet & Greet at the Naegi Manor, Maki and Kaito head back home for a romantic dinner date. What will they do with their evening of romance?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: A Momoharu Date Night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiloru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by Moiloru, and takes place after Insect Meet & Greet! Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“…Finally, we’re back home…” Maki sighed in relief as she closed the door behind her, Kaito walking ahead of her as he carried several Tupperware containers in his arms.

Kaito smiled and nodded “Yeah, today was unexpectedly exciting, huh? What with that whole bug fiasco.”

“…Exciting’s not really the word I’d use…Kiki and Tsumugi sure didn’t think so.”

Kaito laughed “Yeah, well, at least it ended well, so it could have been a lot worse, right?”

Maki nodded; Makoto had called them on their way home and told them that all had been forgiven and that Gonta was eagerly helping to clean Kiki’s room to apologize for the accident.

“I just hope Gonta’s parents don’t get too harsh on the little guy. You could see just how sorry he was when we found them…”

Maki sighed “…There is such a thing as being **too** lenient, idiot. If his parents don’t scold him enough, today’s lesson won’t stick past his initial guilt.”

Kaito sighed “Yeah, I know…I just can’t help but feel bad for him, is all…he didn’t really mean any harm.”

Maki nodded in concession, an awkward silence passing between the two lovers before they reached the kitchen, Kaito grinning as he suggested “Well, enough about that! Come on, let’s go put this stuff in the fridge for now. It’s still a little early for dinner.”

Maki nodded and they quickly got to work, putting away the leftover food in record time.

“Alright, what do you say we go into the backyard and train before dinner?” Kaito looked outside, grinning as he pointed out “It’s a beautiful sunset after all, and when we’re done we can gaze at the stars.”

Her cheeks flushing pink at the idea of stargazing with Kaito, Maki nodded “…Alright…but **no** slacking off, alright?”

Kaito grinned, proclaiming “Hey, don’t worry! I’m gonna put in my best effort, or my name isn’t Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!”

 _…That’s a lie, you idiot…_ Maki deadpanned, sweatdropping as she watched her boyfriend march out of the kitchen with a grin on his face. _Well…let’s go…hopefully he’ll at least put in **some** effort…_

XXX

Maki wiped the sweat off her brow as she finished the last of her pushups, kneeling and turning her head to see Kaito lazily lying on his back, staring up at the night sky.

“Your best effort, huh?”

Kaito smiled guiltily and sighed “Alright, I goofed off again…can you blame me though? The sunset was just so beautiful, and you know I can’t resist watching the stars twinkle at night.”

 _…I kind of expected this anyway…_ Maki admitted to herself, unable to find the energy to be mad at him.

“Anyway, come on, let’s watch the stars together!” Kaito offered as he patted the spot next to him on the grass.

Maki sighed and leaned back until she was lying down next to him, the two lovers stealing blushing glances repeatedly before averting their eyes and staring up at the constellations.

“You know…when I was a little kid…I always dreamed about going up into space and seeing a star up close. They always looked so beautiful from so far away…I knew they had to be even prettier up close!”

“…You’ve told me this before…” Maki nodded, her tone implying that she wasn’t really complaining, just stating a fact.

Kaito laughed “I suppose I have, huh Maki Roll?” His cheeks flushed rose as he turned over on his side, looking at her with a serious expression as he took her hand, the Ultimate Child Caregiver blushing as he told her “Since then, though…I’ve found a star even brighter and far more beautiful than any of the constellations I dreamed of seeing when I was a kid.” Maki blushed as he finished “Maki, you’re the true star in my life. If I had to choose between getting to go into space and living with you forever…I’d choose you every time, you hear?”

“K…Kaito…” Maki gasped, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks. Embarrassed, Maki quickly buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a desperate embrace. ”I…Idiot…”

Kaito smiled lovingly, reciprocating the gesture and stroking her back. Though Kaito couldn’t see it, Maki smiled peacefully against his shirt, the two of them enjoying the comfortable, romantic silence of their shared embrace under the stars.

*Rumble*

Maki blushed as Kaito laughed “Ah, you’re hungry, aren’t ya?” Helping them both stand, he offered “Come on, what do you say we finally have that dinner date?”

Still blushing in embarrassment, Maki merely nodded, letting Kaito drag her by the hand back into the house.

XXX

The lights in the dining room were shut off, the only source of illumination coming from two lit rocket ship-shaped candles. The dim lighting created a romantic atmosphere as the two lovers enjoyed their dinner together.

“Yum! This is delicious, Maki Roll! As expected of the Ultimate Child Caregiver!”

“…Actually, I learned these recipes during my Assassin days…but thank you…” Maki blushed, grateful for Kaito’s compliment.

Kaito grinned, then sat back in his chair, patting his belly before he let out a burp, making Maki sigh in exasperation “…Honestly, can’t you show **some** manners at the dinner table? This is supposed to be a romantic date, and you’re ruining the mood…”

Kaito smiled bashfully and held up his hands in surrender, replying “Hey, it was an accident, Maki Roll! You know I’d never do something like that on purpose, or my name isn’t…”

“Yeah, yeah, I forgive you, I guess…” Maki sighed, cutting him off as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, muttering “…Let’s just…get the dessert out of the fridge.”

Kaito smiled, nodding “Sure thing Maki Roll, I’ll go get it, and I’ll even put extra strawberries on your…”

*HACK HACK*

“KAITO!” Maki screamed, rushing over to him as Kaito started coughing up blood. 

She patted his back, helping his coughing fit to run its course before it finally came to an end, the Astronaut wheezing with a pained smile “I’m okay, I’m okay…”

Maki sighed and shook her head, admonishing him “…Idiot, don’t go and put on a brave face like that; you’re not feeling well. Come on; let’s go get you your medicine, then we’ll head to bed so you can get a good night’s rest.”

“But…” *cough cough* “…the pudding…” Kaito objected as Maki led him away, only to fall into another light cough.

“The pudding will still be there. Now come on, you idiot…” Maki replied, making Kaito sigh in defeat as he realized that she wouldn’t budge on this, a small smile tugging at his lips once his coughing had subsided.

XXX

With Kaito having taken his medicine, the two lovers now lay on their bed in their pajamas as the blankets covered their forms up to their shoulders. 

“…You really scared me, you idiot…” Maki mumbled as her left arm wrapped around his waist protectively while her right hand rubbed up and down his spine. “…I thought that time might have been…”

“Hey, I’m not **that** weak yet!” Kaito objected, somewhat miffed at Maki’s lack of faith in him. “This was no…”

“This isn’t a joke, Kaito!” Maki yelled, shutting him up as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I…I’m always scared…scared every time you cough up blood…that it’s going to be your time…that I’m finally going to lose you forever…”

“Maki…”

*Sniffle* “…I…I don’t know what I’m going to do…when you’re gone. You…you gave me a purpose beyond being an assassin. You gave me a reason to survive the Tragedy. You gave me a family, Kaito. I…I love you, you big idiot…”

“Maki…” Kaito smiled lovingly at his beloved, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair as he assured her “Don’t worry; I’m not going anywhere for a long time. It’s too early for Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, to kick the can because of some lousy illness!” 

Maki sweatdropped, her lips secretly tugging into a smile at Kaito’s bravado.

“And even when I do eventually run out of time…I’ll always be watching you from up in the stars, alright?! So no tears! I’m never gonna stop being with you, whether it’s in life or in death! You hear me?!”

Maki sniffled, nodding “A…and I’ll always be with you…even when you finally…pass. I…I won’t let you die alone, Kaito…I’ll be there to hold you…and make it so you pass…comfortably…”

Maki continued to sniffle against his chest as Kaito stroked her hair, the two of them enjoying the last moments of the day, wrapped in each other’s arms, Kaito’s mortality a faraway concern as they fell into slumber.


End file.
